The Hesitant hunter
by Surviv0r0fHathsin
Summary: Blake is a brand new hunter forced to head out to the New world due to unfortunate circumstances. After finding a purpose he stays determined to help fellow hunters.
1. Chapter 1: The New World

Chapter 1: The New World

Day 1

Waves smacked against the hull of the ship as Blake sat in the corner of the mess hall. He had found a vacant table away from all of the passengers which were comprised of a mixture of men, elves and dwarves.

Most of the one hundred or so hunters were primarily men and women who were coming to the new world for glory, honor and adventure. Blake looked over at the hunters to see most of them were rather large men who looked a little lacking in intelligence. He could make out the occasional woman in the crowd and from their looks he knew he would never mess with any of them. Blake was your average size guy nothing really special, his brown hair and blue eyes made him blend in to almost any crowd. However working at the docks most of his life had built his muscles to be strong and gave him the endurance to be able to work all day.

He scanned the crowd once more to see The elves who were mainly part of the research commission. They had come to study and learn all that they could about the new world. They all had the classic features that elves do, the slim builds with faces to match and the long pointed ears. Their fascination with all things nature sometimes bordered on obsession.

The dwarves, well Blake assumed they had come for gold and opportunity for wealth considering how they were engineers and the new world was a possible treasure trove of materials and goods. Anyone could tell it was a dwarf the moment you set eyes on them. They were shorter people but amazingly stout and sturdy.

Everyone here had at least a reason to be there. Blake on there hand didn't really have a choice anymore, he had come out of necessity.

Back at the shipyards in the "old" world he used to be part of the team on receiving. The company had to make cutbacks due to more ships being sent out to the New world than ships coming in to port and so Blake was let go. After a couple weeks of looking, without much success, for a new job lacking skills for anything else he gave up.

One day, after being kicked out of his shack of a home he heard a man offering a job with a room provided. The next thing Blake knew he was on this ship headed to the new world as a hunter.

The New world was discovered only a couple of years ago and of course Blake had heard rumors and stories about it and all it's supposed glory. Apparently the monsters their had grown to enormous size and the natives lived in fear constantly so when discovered by the guild they couldn't pass up the opportunity to make a deal. Help with the hunting in order to receive information about the land and it's mysteries.

"Is this seat taken?" A woman said had drawing his attention back to the present. He immediately noticed the variable zoom goggles on her head, she must be a handler or part of the research division. However she was wearing a leather jacket that didn't fit either the handlers or dedicated researchers.

"Uh, oh no it's not taken" he foolishly fumbled over his words. Of course he then noticed her shoulder length blonde hair, green eyes and slender cheekbones. All of these things added up to a very nervous Blake now sweating from anxiety, he had never been good at talking to women much less one actually talking to him.

"So are you excited to get to the new world?" She asked him.

"Uh yeah it should be interesting" how come he could never come up with anything witty, Blake sat there scolding himself.

"My name is Aria by the way I guess I should have started with that, I'm going to be a part of the engineering team at the base," beaming as if she was heading off for a vacation.

"Oh yeah my name is Blake and I'll be joining the ranks as a hunter."

"Have you done much hunting before?" She nodded towards his clothes.

Blake had been given a used set of leather gear by one of his dock worker mates that used to hunt when he was a younger man. He hadn't thought much of it but was now self conscious about how tattered and old they seemed to be.

"Oh just a bit, nothing too extravagant" he lied through his teeth.

"Oh well that's good I mean I would have been so nervous at the thought of you never hunting before and going out to the New world where, who knows what's out there with all the undiscovered monsters and dangers, but you should be fine of course!"

Now Blake was sweating for more than one reason. His recruiter made the New World sound like a cake walk where every once in awhile he would have to go out and hunt something. He figured that he could take it easy and just come back with easy stuff and then sleep away the rest of his days in a nice cozy room.

"Land Ho!" Somebody yelled from above. Everyone quickly ran up on deck to get a look at the New world for the first time. Blake slowly made his way up to the deck now dreading landfall.

The deck was now bustling with commotion as people tried to get a glance at the new world.

The New world looked immense and absolutely stunning. From what could be seen there were trees that reached so high into the sky it seemed they were trying to escape from the ground, waterfalls that produced enough mist to cover the surrounding portion of jungle. Off in the distance there seemed to be a desert that lead to snow-covered mountains.

Aria had appeared beside him as he leaned over the side of the boat.

"There it is Blake, isn't it fantastic?"

"Yeah, fantastic" she seemed to not notice the sarcasm in his voice.

Blake shambled down the planks onto the docks of the Astera port being lead along with the rest of the hunter herd. He hung out at the back to avoid any unwanted attention. The cove that the base was set in seemed to stretch up into different levels. At the end of the docks the marketplace could be seen, there seemed to be a wide variety of shops and salesman. He could see a man standing on what seemed to be a large pile of boxes and supplies and a woman who set a board across what seemed to be an enormous clay pot. Another vendor had a massive skull of a large fanged beast displayed holding his wares of monster parts and material.

On the opposite side of the market from the docks was a greenhouse. At the center Blake thought he saw a tree growing as if becoming one of the pillars supporting the center of the building. It had vines growing all over its canopy and plants and herbs filled the interior so much it looked as if there was almost no room to walk.

Over on the west side of the market was a waterfall that crashed into a giant wheel. The wheel seemed to be a means of turning a complex gear system that ran throughout the facility. No doubt the dwarves and engineers were in charge over there.

To the left of the wheel was a domed building made from iron that must have been some type of workshop because Blake could see fires bellowing inside and smoke poured out of the chimney set atop the building. It sat in a section of the cove that had been blasted out of the cliff face. That just made sense because no way was any wooden support system gonna hold that thing up.

Blake then started looking into the upper levels and saw a canteen and bar a couple different alcoves seemed to be gardens or resting areas. A lot of the upper cove had been remodeled into living quarters that upon closer inspection were ships large enough to hold quite a few hunters at a time.

Blake caught sight of something odd, a man appeared to be gliding through the air. Looking more closely he realized the man was standing on a small platform with a pole attached to it going up to attach to a chain. The chain ran from the market level all the way to the upper floors as some sort of lift contraption. Again something else the dwarves has made to be a lot more efficient than taking the stairs all the way up.

"Welcome to Celesta," a large muscular man with a leather vest and short cropped hairdo was trying to draw everyone's attention. "You all have your Field team assignments. Alphas follow Zeke, Betas follow Andrea, Gammas are with Jade, Deltas with Jared, and the Zetas are with me."

Blake remembered that when he boarded the ship they gave him a team assignment he was pretty sure it was the Zeta team and apparently their leader was Jack. Aria appeared next to Blake again almost startling him.

"Are you part of the Zeta squad as well then?" Her smile melted something in Blake each time he saw it.

"Yeah I guess he is our field team leader. Are you assigned to a field team?" Surprisingly he was able to stumble through asking a question this time.

He really had to get over his nerves with her.

"Well yes and no, I am but I mainly report to the engineering head. This is more just for room and board really."

The group has slimmed down now that they were splitting into field teams there was only a handful of people left.

"All right you plebes" Their guide stopped at the platform next to the chain lift system.

"My name is Jacks, and I am your field team leader." The leader continued. "This is field Zeta. You will be working together off and on throughout your time here. To go on a hunt you will have to have it approved by me. Remember that you will have to complete bounties to earn your rent. This can also be subsidized by individual earnings if you want. You will also assist in assignments for the guild. Squad leaders will be in charge of these. They are in charge of you and will report your progress to me. The squad leaders are to my left. They are Aaron, Jason, Tess, and Cate." To his left he noticed 4 hunters who had already geared up as if they were headed out for a hunt.

"Alright you plebes, follow me." The field team leader instructed.

A thinner dark haired young man moved into Blake's view for a brief moment bumping in to the well armored man in front of him. "Oh sorry about that." He then settled on the left side of the group to get a better view.

"Alright head up there and check for your room assignments." Waving the group on and gesturing towards the larger building on the first shelf as Jacks headed back out towards the market.

The group made for the chain lift forming a line. Blake extended his hand toward the lift for Aria to go first. She probably assumed he was being a gentleman but in reality he just didn't want to mess up somehow and have her be in front of him.

Blake entered cabin eleven which was at the end of the third floor shelf inside the bunk ship. There was another hunter in the room and someone else's bags set up on the opposite side who had already put their bags on the bed as if to lay claim.

"Oh welcome roomie! My name is Vix it's nice to meet you!" The shorter red headed hunter approached hand outstretched. His spiky hair seemed to match his eccentric attitude. Blake took notice of the scars along his hands and chin, as well as the chinks in his chain mail armor. This man has definitely been on some hunting trips.

"Blake, nice to meet you," as he reciprocated with a handshake.

Just then the dark haired, thinner man entered the room, he must be one of the other tenants. He walked towards the left two bunks rummaging through his bags that he left on his bunk.

"Hey you must be our other bunkie," Vix again being really friendly greeted the new man. "Looks like we will be rooming together!"

"Oh yeah, pleasure, I just need to grab something really quick." Brevity was definitely a skill of this man.

He grabbed something quickly "Ah found it!" then gave them both a small smirk on his way back out the door, "Good meeting you mates, let's get a drink sometime." He must have forgotten something he needed for the market or canteen blake thought.

"So you ready to get out there and slay some stuff already! Cause I am! I can't take this waiting around, protocol BS let's just do it already am I right?" Vix broke the silence created by the strangers appearance and subsequent vanishing.

"Yeah it will be interesting for sure," Blake couldn't even muster up half of the enthusiasm this guy was showing.

"That much excitement will only get you killed out there cretin." Another man entered the room fully decked out in shining plated armor. A taller man with black hair and proud dark eyes looked at the two of them. His combed shoulder length black hair came forward in a widows peak giving him a hawk like appearance.

"Just looking at the both of you I can tell you peasants won't last the first week." He obviously came from money, his plated armor was freshly polished and in pristine condition.

"Oh yeah? We will see about that!" Vix tried in response.

"Yes I'm sure, that intelligent comeback just proves my point even further imbecile. As painfully long as it has been with you two I will be gone by tonight, like I'd stay in some bunkhouse like some street rabble. I'll be getting my private suite here shortly. Now if only I could find my blasted coin purse, has anyone else been here in the room?"

Blake and Vix both looked at each other knowingly. Yes someone had just come and pilfered through his bag, so naturally they looked back at the noble and said "Nope!"

Exasperated he picked up his bags and exited the room leaving Blake and Vix on their own.

"That's Reginald Jortunson," Vix explained seething. "His family is some high and mighty noble bunch who have been in the monster parts trade for some time. So all that money gets them the best gear and weapons and makes them think they are better. Stuck up prick will learn that it's more about skills than the gear that makes the hunter."

Blake could tell that this talk from Vix was more than just an annoyance with the aristocrats, there was genuine hatred for nobles themselves. Vix's stare could have melted through the hull of the ship.

"Well don't let it bug you too much," trying to break the awkwardness he was feeling, "we should better head back down to the rest of the debriefing."

"Yeah you are right let's get going," Vix's smile had returned as he set to head out the door.

This whole day has just been so overwhelming Blake thought as he tossed his small bag into the item box. It wasn't much but it was all he had. He followed Vix out of the cabin to head for the debriefing.

Blake and Vix were some of the last ones to come out of the bunk ship and join the group surrounding the field team leader. Blake saw Aria among some of the other handlers and researchers in the front looking like she was watching fireworks.

"Alright now that you are all here we are going over some of the need to knows of Celesta," the field team leader began, "behind me is the trade yard where you can get items that are helpful for hunts as well as medicinal herbs and even crafting components. The domed building over on the first floor by the waterfall is the workshop where you can order armor and weapons after collecting the monster parts for it. You also have the waterfall bridge and the stairs which will lead to private rooms after you have enough money to pay the rent,"

That must be what Reginald meant when he said he would be gone by tonight. Of course the noble would be able to pay for that and Blake would be stuck in the bunk ship with the over-eccentric Vix. Stinking recruiter twisting the truth to get him here.

"On the third floor," the field team leader continued, "we have the canteen. Make sure you visit the canteen before every hunt to ensure an extra boost from the meals provided by our chefs. And on the fourth and final shelf we have the gathering hub where you can meet up with other hunts to head out on optional quests or investigation and expositions. Again before you head out on your own hunts to check if you are on assignments or chore duties."

Blake really wasn't looking forward to the assignments. Aaron, Jason, Tess and Cate seemed like daunting squad leaders who would be disappointed in his skills right from the get go.

"Finally," the tone of the field team leader changed to a somber tone, "when you are out in the field make sure to bring your SOS flare, we have lost too many hunters in the past due to monsters they couldn't handle alone."

Yup, Blake was heading home he didn't have the talent or courage to stay around a place like this.

"Alright that's all I have for you, so folks get a good nights rest because tomorrow the fun begins."

That ended the debriefing and the crowd started to disperse. Just as Blake started to turn to go when he was tapped on the shoulder. To his surprise it was Aria.

"So tomorrow it begins, are you excited?"

Not wanting to seem like a scared rabbit Blake replied "Yeah I am looking forward to it!"

"So we may be in different departments but I hope we can still work together. If you need anything worked on or have any ideas come and see me okay?"

"Okay," wow, Blake thought, I really need to work on my responses.

Aria left then and as she walked away she turned back and waved with a smile that might actually get Blake to stay here in Astera.

As he arrived back at his bunk Vix was settling in but it seemed that what Reginald had said was true, because he didn't show back up that night. Vix tried to start some casual conversation but Blake said he was tired and wanted to get some rest for tomorrow. So he lied in bed and thought about what he had gotten himself into. Was he really prepared for something like this? I mean he wasn't the bravest or strongest and he really had no experience hunting. He decided, one more day. One more day to see if this was even all worth it.


	2. Chapter 2: Training

Chapter 2: Training

Day 2

Blake awoke to the ringing of the ships bells. The light seemed bright enough for the sun to have just crested the horizon casting misshapen shadows around the room. Vix was still snoring like a kestodon in his bunk and Blake was really considering leaving him there. However the happy go lucky hunter had been one of the few people to show him any kindness so he thought he would help him out, by throwing a boot at him. The boot hit Vix square in the chest jarring him awake.

"You'll never take me alive!" Vix screamed as he lurched into a seated position fists ready to start throwing punches. Then realizing he was awake looked over at Blake. "Oh uh, good morning! Sorry about that I tend to have intense dreams."

"I can tell," Blake laughed a little as they both quickly got ready.

The canteen was a lively place this early in the morning. The main table was set just in front of the huge oven that was tended always by the head chef. The head chef was assisted by a couple palicoes who ran from here o there carrying trays. Blake was fascinated with the creatures, felines who walked around on their hind legs at about two and a half to three feet tall. They were also extremely intelligent, they couldn't speak the same way that we do but gestures and signs made it so we could understand one another.

Blake and Vix chose to sit at one of the other tables in the other that was close the edge of the cliff side. He peered our over the bustling trade yard and the docks to behold a beautiful ocean view. The water in the distance glistened like newly polished steel. Wingdrakes glided over the water and onto hitching posts scattered across Astera after dropping hunters off at their desired locations.

Blake's staring in awe was interrupted by someone shouting his name, "Blake Rivers?! Is there a Blake Rivers here?" Blake hadn't told anybody his last name yet so he figured the guy shouting must be his handler.

Blake turned in his seat to find the source of the yelling, and his embarrassment, to be an old man in the classic handler garb. The brown leather pants and yellow vest definitely showed this mans age with how faded they both were.

Reluctantly, Blake raised his hand towards the gentleman to flag him down.

"Ah, Blake Rivers I presume?" The aged man asked, glasses reflecting light into Blake's eyes.

Blake raised his hand to block the glare and replied, "Yes sir, you must be the handler I take it?"

"Zinius Arrante, at your service."

"Pleasure to meet you Zinius. What can I do for ya?"

Pressing his glasses up, which hadn't really moved, to the top most point of his nose, "Well it has come to my attention that you are a new hunter and have yet to receive your weapon and training is that correct?"

"That is correct," Blake tried to say low enough that the whole canteen didn't hear. He didn't think it would go over well with the other hunters if they knew that he had never gone hunting before.

"Ah, then after you finish with your breakfast we will head to the training area to meet with the weapons master to get that sorted so you may venture as soon as possible."

Old man Zinius made to sit down with Blake and Vix but Blake knew if he sat there then it would definitely come out that he hadn't gone hunting before.

"I'm ready to go!" Blake blurted our to stop the old man. "Vix I will catch up with you later."

Vix looked puzzled at his sudden departure, "Alright well hey I'm gonna get set up and hopefully go out on a hunt soon so maybe I will see you tonight yeah?"

"Yeah you will have to tell me how it goes out there. Good luck."

Blake hurried Zinius out of the canteen area onto the waterfall bridge where there was less people.

"Alright let's head over to the training area then." Blake was relieved no one had questioned him about past hunts yet so maybe he could still pull off the facade.

The training area turned out to be an area just off into the brush of the jungle hidden from view of Astera. It was a small open area that had a few stone pillars, barrels and targets set up as practice. The weapons master was standing at the entrance next to the item box and weapon cases. He was a monster of a man, a full head taller than Blake with arms as thick as Blake's legs. His short cropped, salt and pepper hair said he was a man of efficiency not caring for looks.

"I'm lieutenant Case," he said outstretching a massive hand, "Blake Rivers right?"

"Yes sir!" Blake replied a little too loudly. Feeling foolish he nodded his head and shook the lieutenant's hand.

"So first things first is choosing your weapon," he gestured to the cases and item box, "There are many different styles and tactics to consider when monster hunting."

Blake glanced over to see so many different types he felt somewhat overwhelmed.

"Are you one who enjoys being up close on the kill?"

Blake was definitely not one of those people, "No sir."

"Alright then something more medium range then, the lance and insect glaive keep you at a safe enough distance but still deal a good amount of power. With the lance you will also have your shield and the kinesect with your insect glaive. Personally I was never any good with the blinking bugs but hey that's why I use a hammer."

Blake kind of likes the idea of a shield it seemed like a good idea to protect yourself. "Could I try the lance?"

After a couple minutes with the lance Blake realized why he needed the shield because he was too slow holding the both of them. If anything came at him he would be a sitting duck.

"What else is their that has maybe a little more range and mobility?" Blake asked hopefully.

"Longer range than that will be the bow and the light and heavy bowguns. Now you do quite a bit less damage per hit but it's faster and you also have the options of coatings and ammo."

Blake thought about lugging the bowguns around like a portable ballista and decided he wasn't an artillery man. "I think I'll try the bow."

He found the Iron bow in its casing and pulled it out. The bow seemed to fold allowing him to sling it on his back with ease. He grabbed it and snapped it out to full position. He took a couple practice shots with the bow and knew he would need to practice but he liked the maneuverability it afforded him and coatings might be useful in a hunt.

"I think I will go with the bow," Blake said definitively.

"Alright just remember that you have special shots as well. The power shot allows you to let loose six arrows in a horizontal line covering a wide area. That's a shot best done on the side of the monster. You also have the dragon piercer, a monster of an arrow that will do a lot of damage but requires a longer draw meaning you will be more exposed."

Now Blake was beginning to feel overwhelmed again with the amount of information coming in.

"Finally if you get good enough you can use a rope to attach different things to your arrows sending either bombs or other contraptions the researchers come up with."

That reminded Blake of Aria. He wondered what she was doing in her first day, he didn't really know what researchers did on a day to day basis other than well research.

"Alright hunter, I need to get going, we have a couple more new hunters here that I need to get to. Good luck hunting and stay safe out there."

"Thank you sir," Blake really had appreciated the advice and help. Blake went to hand the bow back to the weapons master.

"No that one is yours to keep. The commission has issued you one Iron weapon and it's yours now." With that he left Blake and Zinius at the training yard.

Blake trained with his bow for the rest of the day and he was starting to feel more confident in his skills. Maybe he could actually do this, maybe he really could become a hunter.

Blake said farewell to Zinius for now and headed back to the bunk ship. He didn't even realize how much time had passed he was so focused on getting better the whole day had slipped away. In his room Vix was waiting for him.

Almost to the lift for the bunk ship of the zeta field team he noticed a larger group coming in from the front gate entrance. Near the middle Blake noticed and cart being pulled by a couple of Palicoes. Horrifyingly he saw the body on the back. It was the dark haired hunter who took the coin purse from Reginald's bag. Blake saw that he was breathing but blood on his face made it apparent he was badly injured.

"Everyone listen up," it was the field team leader Jack's, "today was a great example of why you have to be constantly vigilant. Hunting is not for the faint of heart or the ill prepared. We were lucky that my team happened to be close enough to respond to the SOS. Remember to keep your head about you because if you don't you might actually end up losing it."

Blake was gonna be sick.

Trying to shake off this sense of fear he headed back to his cabin hoping Vix had good news.

"Yo, how was it today?" Vix asked with a toothy grin. He seemed extra enthusiastic.

"Oh I didn't end up going out I needed to take care of some paperwork issues," trying to cover for his whole day spent training and lack of experience. "How did you do?"

Blake didn't think it was possible but Vix smiled even bigger, "I took care of the first optional quest given to new hunters and came back with five Jagras pelts!"

This made more sense as to why Vix had been cleaning and polishing his dual blades on his bed.

"Pretty tough hunt?" Blake asked trying to gauge how he would do.

"Nah, it was really easy actually. You should be able to get it done in no time, especially with that bow on your back."

Vix had finally noticed that Blake carried his bow now.

"Yeah tomorrow I will go get it done, if they do t have me on assignment that is." he tried to sound nonchalant.

"So did you hear about the hunter we lost?"

"No I didn't," the fear of death fell over Blake like a cold mist rolling into the mountain valleys again.

"Yeah it was a tragedy, but the weird thing is they didn't find any monster tracks near him and he didn't send up an SOS flare either."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know, but I hear a couple of the higher ups talking about it being foul play."

"You mean another Hunter did it?" Now he was really freaking out. The thought of being killed by a monster was enough but another hunter made his apprehension even worse.

"Yeah but I mean who knows maybe they just didn't find tracks cause it was a flying monster ya know."

"Yeah that could be it."

Vix finished his polishing and then retired to his bed. He was out in mere moments, whereas Blake laid awake thinking about what tomorrow would bring and all the possible ways it could go wrong.


	3. Chapter 3: The First Hunt

Chapter 3: The first hunt

Day 1

There rang the ships morning wake up call, the bells seemed louder and more harsh this morning. Maybe Blake was just imagining it because of his immediate anxiety upon awakening. He looked over at Vix and sure enough still asleep lying on his stomach with his face turned away from Blake. He grabbed his boot and launched it at Vix. Vix again woke with a start, flipping over onto his back except when he flipped he did so in the direction of open air and ended flat on his back on the floor with a resounding THUD.

"Oh good morning Blake!" Vix smiled brightly up to him. They both laughed as Vix stood up. "Are you ready for your hunt today?"

"Uh Yeah i think so I mean it's only a couple of Jagras right?" Trying to make it sound casual.

"Yeah exactly and hey if you finish up quick enough we will celebrate tonight with ale over finishing our first hunts in the new world!"

"Deal." They shook hands and then started getting ready for the day. It was then that Blake really noticed how muscular Vix was. The guy must have trained for years and with an astounding regiment. What would drive him to work so hard and be so dedicated?

"Blake, quit spacing out man I'm starving," snapped back to reality he took of with Vix for the canteen.

The chef, with the help of his assistant palico chefs, prepared an excellent breakfast of kastadon eggs with hearty vegetables and seared Mosswine. Vix and Blake were eating happily, and rather messy, when Aria appeared in the canteen area. Blake about choked on a piece of meat he had shoved in his mouth when he saw her.

"Oh ho ho, Blake who is that? Is she your girl, mate? Or do you want her to be?" His eyebrows seemed to bounce with how quickly Vix made them go up and down.

"Shut up you idiot, she is just part of the engineering department here. We met on the boat."

"Bro I have never seen you show so much emotion! Your cheeks are turning red by the way."

Blake hurriedly chugged a glass of water and finished just as Aria made it to their table.

"Good morning Blake, how are you doing?"

"Im fine thanks, how are you?" He tried to sound as cool as he could. And then about kicked himself for thinking about how he needed to sound cool.

"I'm great," she smiled and genuinely seemed to be loving every minute here. "I just ran into a handler named Zinius and he mentioned that he had to get a hunter out on his first hunt. So I thought of you and wanted to wish you luck!"

Blake didn't know what to say other than, "Yeah thanks I'll do my best."

"Ehhem." Blake had almost forgotten that his friend had been here at the table with him. Strange, when did he start considering Vix his friend.

"Oh right, Aria this is my bunk mate Vix. Vix this is Aria, she and I met on the ship coming in."

"A pleasure to meet you ma'am." Vix stood and shook her hand using a polite tone that didn't match the rest of him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Vix. Make sure to keep track of Blake for me ok?"

"You have my word, nary a hair on his head shall be harmed so long as I am around," he then gave this lavish bow almost hitting his head on the table.

Aria laughed as she walked away, back towards the stairs to the tradeyard. He figured she was heading back to meet up with someone from the workshop.

"How in the blazes did you swing that?" Vix gaped, hitting Blake on the shoulder.

"Ow!" Holy crap that guy hit hard, "what are you talking about?"

"Bro the girl! She likes you! How in the sapphire star did that happen? Did you rescue her or something? Bribe her? You told her you were rich didn't you." Vix's face fell into a suspicious look when he said that last part.

"I didn't do anything! She sat next to me on the boat!"

"Oh I see... no, now this makes sense." Vix brought his hand to his chin and his voice went sullen.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked now worried from his look.

"She's got something wrong in her head, especially if she likes you!" He then burst into hysterical laughter.

"Shut up!" Blake yelled and tossed his wooden mug at Vix, who caught it all to easy.

Blake and Vix parted ways as they sought their handlers. Blake found Zinius down by the botanical research center having a very excited conversation with, who Blake guessed was, the head of the center. The center itself was a sight to behold. At the forefront was a table with books, flasks and phials scattered across it. Then the center itself was a open half dome structure with the tallest archway being open to the tradeyard and then slowly descended toward the cliff side behind it. In the middle of it a tree stood and stretched to meet the ceiling of the dome growing to almost be a part of the structure itself. Vines grew everywhere along its beams and man made ponds and swamps covered the floor. Single man docks only a couple feet wide had been constructed to allow someone to walk amongst all of the vegetation.

"Blake my boy! Come, come, we were just discussing some of the recent research to improving our potions and such. Have you come to start your hunt?"

"Yup I'm ready to go."

"Perfect So here are the specifics," the handler opened his book that had been hung around his waist by a strap. "You will be hunting Jagras today as I'm sure you've heard, you need to return to the camp with five pelts in order to obtain the rewards. So you will be entering the base camp area one and then it will be up to you to track and hunt the Jagras. On your first hunt it should be simple enough that you don't need a companion, on other hunts however we highly encourage either other hunters or a palico."

Other hunters? Blake would really prefer to hunt alone mainly because he didn't want anyone to see if he made a fool of himself. A palico on the other hand sounds like a great idea. Someone to watch his back should he need it.

"Alright my boy you're set, good luck and hunt well." Zinius looked at Blake like he was expecting him to vanish into thin air.

"Uh ok... where do I go?"

"Oh of course my mistake, I'm so sorry, to get to base camp in the jungle head towards the hitching post by the front gate there. When you are ready you whistle to summon the winddrake and use your grappling hook to attach to the beast and it knows the way to the camp."

Was he kidding? This has to be some sort of handler joke played on new hunters. The sincerity in Zinius' face and words made Blake realize he was being serious. Blake headed towards the hitching post now scared for his life not from a monster but from the idea he could fall to his death. Blake stood at the base of the hitching post and whistled. He readied the slingshot apparatus on his forearm that had been given to him along with the bow, most hunters just called it the slinger. After a brief wait a winddrake approached the hitching post. The creature seemed to have thin leathery wings that spanned about ten feet in length, the barbed tail behind it must have been for show because they wouldn't let something dangerous carry them, would they? It's head was rounded with a horn that started at the nose and continued arching up and back over the top of its head.

It hovered above the post waiting only a moment so Blake seized the opportunity. He aimed his slinger and fired the grappling claw toward the hook on the vest of the winddrake. Thankfully it hit the mark and the beast took off for base camp one in the jungle.

The winddrake climbed high into the air setting on a course over the water at first and then banked back around towards the jungle. Feet dangling below him Blake had to do everything he could to not scream like a child. Higher and higher it climbed until it broke the surrounding tree line of the cove and Blake could see the jungle top. It was spectacular.

Trees as far as he could see wet so bright and green it was almost an ocean itself. Occasionally he could spot the taller trees that seemed so big around you would run out of breath trying to go around them. In the distance he saw one particular tree that seemed almost as thick as the alcove celesta sat in. It reached for the heavens towering into the air. He spotted something flying amongst its upper branches, to be able to travel between those branches and grab hold the monster must have been at least twenty five feet in length.

Blake realized he wasn't afraid anymore, being up here was surreal to the point that he forgot he had a destination to go to. Surprisingly the winddrake made great time even while carrying him the ride lasted only a couple of minutes as it descended into the canopy blake caught sight of the base camp set up. He hovered above the ground briefly and then released the claw dropping the extra couple feet. He somehow landed on his feet without falling, he was immensely impressed with himself.

Blake looked up taking in the camp for the first time. A handler greeted him, "Hey hunter welcome to paradise! The name is Rob." He tosses a piece of meat to the winddrake now perched on the hitching post.

"Good to meet you, so this is base camp one?" Blake looked about spotting the tent, item box and campfire.

"Yeah it's not much but the base camps are really only used for brief rallies and meetings places. So I haven't seen your face around here before, what are you after?"

"Jagras," Blake had forgotten he was actually hunting, the excitement from his ride had made him forget about his hunt.

"Alright well lucky enough for you we have seen a pack or two running around close to these parts so shouldn't be too long. Just remember your SOS flare in case you are in trouble and if you get lost whistle and a winddrake should be able to pick you up, unless there is a large monster nearby cause those things are pretty skittish and won't go near em', but good luck!"

Rob headed back over to the tent now that he had said his part. There seemed to be only one exit to the north so I guess Blake needed to go that way. He double checked his gear really quick and headed out through the hole in the thicket.

Blake knocked an arrow as he started his walk in the jungle. He stepped lightly in the trail that had been walked by both creature and hunter. Stepping over vines and branches that seemed strewn across the ground as he tried to take in all of his surroundings at one. This particular part of the jungle seemed more dense with small trees allowing him cover. The larger trees spaced out about 30 feet between each other in order to get nutrients enough for themselves. Bushes and shrubs scattered here and there with their huge yellow and green leaves allowing Blake to slip in and disappear if he needed.

This whole thing put Blake on edge. It wasn't silent, he often heard the chirping of bugs and the cries of creatures as he walked. He spotted something in the dirt, tracks. He looked down to see tracks from a monster, the actual print was slightly larger than his boot hopefully meaning the monster wasn't larger than him. He noticed more of them all grouped together newer tracks running over older ones. A pack. Rob had mentioned the Jagras were in packs so this must be them. He made note of the layered three toed tracks for future reference and headed out after the beasts.

He found them about a half hour later. Hidden in a bush he watched as six of them picked around the jungle floor looking for insects or other sources of food. The Jagras were four legged creatures with scales and a tail that measured about the same as its body in length. The short snout of the Jagra was yellow which continued to the back of the neck along the back and ended at the base of the tail. The yellow faded into a moss green that blended almost perfectly with the local shrubbery. The reptilian's shoulder reached about three and a half feet depending on the age of the monster.

Blake saw the largest and noticed it stand on its hind legs to reach a low hanging branch of a tree to inspect a piece of fruit. When upright it's head would reach up over Blake's. He also took note that the Jagra left that fruit alone as if it smelled something terrible.

Alright well here I am, and here they are, so now what? He looked at his bow and the knocked arrow. It would be embarrassing at this point to come back with nothing. He thought about Reginald laughing at him with no pelts brought back.

Blake stalked his way out from the bush and drew back the arrow the closest one was about thirty yards so he took aim making sure to breathe and stay as calm as his beating heart would let him. Released from his fingers the string shot forward propelling the arrow right into the tree just over the Jagras shoulders. He missed.

Heads popped up as the Jagras, now spooked from the sound searched for the source. They found it, Blake knelt there in a mixture of fright and awe at his bad luck. He quickly knocked another arrow sighted on the nearest Jagra approaching him and let if fly. A hit, this time the arrow planted firmly in the leg of the lead Jagra. They hesitated for a moment in surprise. Blake knocked another arrow and again his arrow found its mark in the foreleg of the same Jagra. Thankfully his aim seemed to be improving, but his luck definitely wasn't.

Now enraged the Jagras charged at him. Teeth exposed, snarling and hissing they ran for him. He ducked around a tree while knocking an arrow, he figured he needed to finish what he started and begin to cull the pack. He slid out from behind the tree and fired, finding his mark again into the neck. The lead lizard badly wounded now tried to escape. Thankfully Blake discovered lizards here aren't that fast. He ran towards the fleeing Jagra it turned left behind a tree and Blake knew if it got any farther he would lose sight of it.

He lept over a branch landed deftly and then knelt on one knee he steadied himself and fired one last time. The spinal chord split as the arrow pierced the beast from behind leaving it paralyzed. Blake sighed as his first kill was over, and then panicked as he was bit on the arm from another Jagra. He rolled away not receiving too much damage but found himself face to face with the five left in the pack. Blake was afraid for his life but something about this fear had awakened something in him, courage.

Blake decided his best chances were to focus on finishing one at a time so that's what he did. He played a continual game of cat and mouse, wounding and then finishing the lizards one at a time.

Out of breath Blake fell to his knees, it was over he, he was done. Six Jagras lay motionless around him. He had done it! His hunt was over! Blake spent the next hour or so field dressing the Jagras to bring back the pelts as evidence of his victory. He had learned a bit about skinning from his dad when he worked in the butcher shop for a bit. But the shop closed down when his dad passed so he left for the shipyards.

Blake packed up the pelts into a nice roll and with some rope tossed them over his shoulder proud to be wearing the skins back to the base camp. He left the base camp flying again with the winddrake and just as before it was magical. Flying was something he could definitely get used to.

Zinius seemed especially pleased that Blake had made it back alive, "My boy you have done it! Welcome to the ranks of true hunters!"

Blake took the time to sell the hides for a bit of coin to maybe buy some ale with Vix later. Zinius has told him that Jagras year was practically worthless unless it was a great Jagra. He headed towards the field office to see if he needed to do any additional reporting and bumped into the squad leader Jason. The tanned skin of the guy was definitely a sign of an outdoorsman. He had tied his long black hair back into a short ponytail. The huge hammer on his back was the most intimidating thing, or rather the fact that this man wielded the huge hammer on his back intimidated him.

"Blake Rivers yes?"

"Yes sir!" Again our of nervousness he responded to someone of higher rank a little too excitedly.

"Tomorrow you are with me, we just got an assignment for the guild and it seems like an easy enough large monster hunt that I thought I would take you new guys. It's actually you and your cabin mates."

Cabin mates? Blake really hoped Reginald wasn't still considered his cabin mate.

"Looking forward to it sir!"

"Well get some rest cause tomorrow I wanna see what you got."

Blake finished his report and then met up with Vix at the canteen they celebrated to victory and their future adventures.


End file.
